


The Way It Goes

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A transformers prime rp
Relationships: SmokescreenxHannah
Kudos: 1





	The Way It Goes

Smokescreen was sitting inside of his berthroom, hiding and trying to distract himself from the terrible pulsing heat he had in his groin plate. it was that cycle of the year and boy, was it awful. He really need a release, but that would make things worse. So instead, he sat and tried to play a game.}

Smokescreen was hiding at her desk, the small white and red flamed femme humming a silent tune to distract her thoughts. She was going over some particular files on predacons and relics. As usual, the femme making herself sleep deprived just to work and get an edge on the cons.

Hannah an immortal human that not even anyone knew she was was at the autobot base and underneath her coat she was wearing a surprise for her crush Smokey since it was Valentine’s Day. She knocked on his berthroom door and waited for him to answer it.

Ultra Magnus was just coming back from defeating more Decepticon scum and he needed to get ratchet their medic to look at him and fix and patch him up. Yes even giant alien robots needed working on once in a while. He then wanted to report to Smoketrain his findings.

Smokescreen nearly jumped in surprise, he wasn't exactly expecting a visitor but still he shifted on his berth and set his game aside. Standing he walked to the door, using his holoform. Figuring it was one of the kids- or, maybe, Hannah. That would be a better hope. He opened the door. "Hello?- Oh! Hey Hanna!"

Smoketrain looked over at Magnus as the mech walked in, but she quickly looked back to her datapad. She neede to focus, but gosh dang it she couldn't stay focus. It was *Ultramagnus* after all. '

May I come in Smokey? I have some gifts and presents and a special treat for you if you let me in,” Hannah her cheeks blushing as her pink eyes stared up at him her long green hair in braids still wearing her playboy bunny outfit underneath her coat.

“Is this a bad time train? I am always come back later but I wanted to report my findings to you about the decepticons before I go to ratchet to get looked at,” Ultra Magnus said to her in his very deep husky smooth voice.

He stared at her so curiously, she looked gorgeous, how could anyone say no? He stepped aside and grinned, "Come on in!" he watched her, trying not to be obvious as he stared her up and down. "What's the gift? Or- what are the gifts?" he asked as he stood behind her. Slick silver and red hair pinned back.

"No-," she answered quickly and looked back up at the mech. Standing to her pedes instead, she still only came up to his chassis. It was rather cute. "If you come over to the medbay I can patch you up and you tell me what you got." She offered, she was a pretty good field medic part time so it wouldn't be trouble.

“I brought you two Valentine’s Day presents. One is a months supply of energon I acquired and the other,” she said as she slipped out of her coat, “is me. I’m in love with you Smokey. But if you’re gonna reject me just do it now,” Hannah said tearing up.

Ultra Magnus nodded as his tall hot sexy ass self was walking to the medical bay and he noticed Ratchet wasn’t even there. He sighed hollowly. He grunted from some nicks in his cable wires in his neck and shoulder.

Smokescreen, giving little time to react, his jaw dropped at her outfit. He wasn't expecting it, but hell if he would deny HER. HIS crush, his EVERYTHING. Once he noticed the tears he snapped out of his gaze and rushed over, hugging her. "Funny thing is, I love you too, Han." he murmured. Rubbing a hand up and down her back slowly.

"What happened to you?" she asked, walking to the cabinet and reaching on her tips she aquired the medical bag. Digging through for what she would need, his wounds didn't look too deep or bad, but she wanted to make sure they were fixed up good with some proper injections.

(Lol maybe XD)

Hannah’s eyes widened and she smiled a cute beautiful smile at him as now she cried tears of happiness. She hugged him back then climbed up onto his berth after rubbing her butt cheeks against his crotch.

“Well I was fighting off some decepticons that apparently got news of something or someone on this earth that they are trying to search for and experiment on once they get their hands on it a very special human among us apparently.”

How could this be happening? Was he seriously this lucky tonight? Have his crush for only him finally, to keep and to hold as his girlfriend- and his heating cycle was going to be... fixed~ he grinned and groaned slightly as her buttox rubbed back against his groin. The burning sensation coming back he rubbed his hardon slightly and quickly followed after her. "You tease~" he murmured slowly. 

Smoketrain huffed, "Sounds like the cons are loosing a few bolts these days." the femme spoke honestly as she turned back around with a wash rag to clean the marks first. She walked over, standing in front of him she reached up. "lean down a bit," she muttered with an awkward expression, she hated admitting she was short. She hated being this close... this close to *Him*

"Smokey honey you sexy hot bot! I wanna be yours now and forever! I wanna be your sparkmate!!!" Hannah said cried out as she felt her pussy leak her cum out of her through her tights and leotard.

Ultra Magnus sighed shaking his head no believing it to be true and never once thought the cons would lie about something like that.  
"I have heard legends myths and stories surrounding this mysterious immortal human."  
Suddenly he had a clue as to who it could be. Why did he not see it before?! It was Hannah!

Smokescreen didn't even waste time responding verbally, he just rushed over. Lips pressing against hers as his hands skillfully began ripping each delicate piece of clothing from her body. He couldn't help but be way more turned on than before, he wanted to fuck her so badly. All night fucking long. "baby," he murmured as he went to undo his pants. 

She gently pressed the washrag to his neckcables to clean the energon. "Try not to worry about it too much. I don't want you to go crazy-" she froze. "No one here needs you going crazy with legends and myths." She fixed her sentence so she idolize him so much. But the thoughts began crossing her minds too.

Even though Hannah was from by far being a virgin she hoped that he would still always want her and her alone. She gazed up at his holoforms dick and she moaned saying it was so big and thick.

But Ultra Magnus sighed and he said he would need to ask Hannah and talk about it with her sometime so that way they can be prepared to protect her from the decepticons.

He grinned as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, groaning, she was so wet, so tight. It felt so good... he didn't take long as his hips began to rock back and forth, in and out of her with his rock hard dick. 

Smoketrain went silent after awhile as a frown came back to her expression. She just worked on patching him up.

"Ahh Smokey sweetie please start sucking on my neck while you are fucking me!" Hannah moaned out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly.

Ultra Magnus then groaned and grunted slightly from the pain. Primus that one predacon got him good. He never told her he encountered a predacon.

He leaned down as he held her hips and kept screwing her, hips thrusting back and forth he leaned down to press his lips against her neck. Leaving little love bites and a hickey as he licked and kissed. 

She stopped for a moment, not to hurt him. She raised an optic ridge but went on, "You should probably stay in the base for a day or two."

Hannah moaned and mewled softly arching her back as she struck out her boobs for him to have a taste of as she dug her heels into his berth and curled her toes grinding against him.

Ultra Magnus then sighed and nodded as he turned to look down at her and smiled at her giving her one of his rare soft smiles and muttered thank you to her for everything she’s ever done for him.

He groaned, grunting at her movements, he loved it so much. He kept moving, getting faster and faster as he stared down at her. Kissing and licking her neck the best he could while moving, it was a little rough but good all of the same. "S-so close," he mumbled, feeling so high in feeling. The pleasure was unexplable.

She couldn't help glow a slightly light blue, blushing at his smile. Something rare that she understood wasn't always given to someone- it felt special. "So..um, anywhere else?" she asked, looking down his frame once for more injuries.

Hannah said not to orgasm in her yet as it was much too early for that. They weren’t even halfway done yet. She moaned and whimpered scratching his shoulders gripping onto them as she curled her toes.

Ultra Magnus shook his head no and with a kiss to the top of her metal head he jumped down off the med table gave her a another small rare smile and walked out going to relay to their leader Optimus Prime what he discovered and the many things he found out while out on patrol.


End file.
